


Veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y siete

by Elanyeverywhere



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanyeverywhere/pseuds/Elanyeverywhere
Summary: Magnus es un borracho demasiado honesto, Alec duda sobre si mismo y no duerme lo suficiente, Maia da un mal consejo y Jace se come un sándwich. Resumible con la frase "¿Así que piensas que te va a dejar por alguien que sea un mejor acostón?"  Traducción del fanfiction de Spun
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y siete

**Author's Note:**

> Nada me pertenece. Estos hermosos personajes son de Cassandra Clare y esta magnifica historia es de Spun,quien amablemente me dejó traducir su trabajo (originalmente en ff.net)

**Twenty Thousand, Eight Hundred Fifty Seven**

**Veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y siete**

_2:38 a.m._

Magnus no se comportaba más extraño cuando estaba ebrio que cuando estaba sobrio. Alec no estaba sorprendido – Magnus usualmente actuaba como si hubiese tomado algunas copas de más, entonces ¿porque tendría que ser diferente cuando realmente se había pasado?. Era un poco más mimoso, un poco más lánguido, y a veces comenzaba conversaciones muy bizarras (tal como la que habían tenido hace unas semanas sobre como las piñas –pineapples- y las manzanas –apples- no tenían nada en común) pero eso era todo.

"¿Sabes?," Dijo Magnus repentinamente, girando un mechón del pelo de Alec entre sus dedos, "Te amo."

Aunque, cuando empezaba con sus espontáneas declaraciones de amor, era una señal de que estaba MUY borracho y en camino a "conversar con objetos inanimados". En un día normal Magnus le decía a Alec que lo amaba unas tres o cuatro veces. Esta noche llevaba más de treinta y seis. Y Alec solo había llegado al departamento hace una hora.

"Lo digo en serio," continúo Magnus. Estaba echado sobre el Cazador de sombras como un destellante y puntiagudo manto, su cabeza en el pecho de Alec, y con ningún esfuerzo se deslizó hacia arriba, de tal manera que ambos se encontraban cara a cara. "Ahora mismo estamos muy cerca"

"Si…"

"Muy cerca." Magnus se dejó caer y colocó su frente contra la de Alec. "Yo…"empezó, con el aire de alguien que está a punto de decir un importante discurso, "puedo ver tus lentes de contacto."

Alec cerró sus ojos. "Ok, Magnus, eso es realmente _raro_. ¿Estás seguro de que solo estas ebrio?"

"Contraer esquizofrenia de forma química e inducida no ha estado en mi lista de "cosas por hacer" desde la década de los sesenta."Sonriendo angelicalmente, Magnus lo besó en la mejilla y luego acomodó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Alec. "No te preocupes, te perdono por la descarada opinión sobre mi persona, porque te amo más."

"¿Más que _qué_?" Alec bostezó. Estaba terriblemente cansado – Jace, Clary, Isabelle y él habían pasado las últimas siete horas rastreando dos escurridizos Rapiñadores solo para ser privados de una pelea cuando ambos terminaron en el mismo callejón y se mataron mutuamente. Jace y Isabelle estaban bastante decepcionados. Alec había estado determinado a ir a casa y meterse a la cama, pero Magnus llamó, feliz y animado, y pidiéndole que fuera a su departamento, y no era como si pudiera decir que no, así que fue.

Magnus suspiró dramáticamente, su aliento golpeando la piel de Alec. "Más que todos los demás con quien me he acostado, obviamente"

_Todos_ _los_ _demás._ Alec parpadeó hacia el techo, sin ser consciente de los dedos de Magnus jugando con el borde su polera. _¿Todos_ _los_ _demás?_ Magnus era mucho más viejo, era estúpido pensar que nunca había tenido a nadie antes, pero aun así… "todos los demás" sonaba como si hubiese habido _muchos_ más _._

Las palabras fluyeron de su boca antes de decidir que era una mala idea decirlas. "¿Con cuantas otras personas has estado de todas formas?"

"Um…" Magnus apretó sus labios…y luego comenzó a contar con los dedos.

Alec observó por un minuto. Cuando Magnus pasó el número cien dijo, "¿Magnus?"

"¡Shhh!"

"Yo solo –"

Magnus levantó una mano y frunció el ceño. "Espera, vuelvo en un segundo" Rodó fuera del sofá con un sorprendente de control de su cuerpo, considerando su actual estado, y caminó hacia la cocina, donde empezó a buscar por todos los cajones.

"No es tan importante" dijo Alec mientras se sentaba, pero Magnus ya estaba de vuelta, con calculadora en mano. Él le había dicho una vez a Alec que había dejado de invocar cosas cuado estaba borracho, incluso desde la habitación contigua, después de un accidente con un cerdo y una jarra de gelatina de fresa, y siempre se negaba a entregar detalles extras cuando el tema salía. "Mira, olvídalo –"

"No, no, solo dame un momento." Magnus se sentó y comenzó a apretar los botones de la calculadora. "Hm… no, eso está mal… espera… ok, ¡lo tengo!" dijo entusiasmado. "Me he acostado con, aproximadamente, veinte mil, ochocientas cincuenta y siete personas."

Alec se paralizó.

"Sin contar gemelos, repeticiones o relaciones a largo plazo," añadió Magnus.

La voz de Alec se había ido a esconder a algún lugar tranquilo y oscuro, junto a su confianza, pero se las arregló para decir, "¿Veinte mil, ochocientos…cincuenta y siete?"

El brujo le entregó la calculadora, y Alec la tomó, notando aturdidamente que esta era de un rosado brillante y con mucha purpurina. No es que esperara algo diferente. En la pantalla se leía 20.857,14286. "Lo redondeé hacia abajo." dijo Magnus, "ya que nunca antes he conocido esa particular fracción de una persona, mucho menos dormido con una. Aunque pienso que sería una experiencia interesante."

Veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y siete. Eso eran veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y seis personas _más_ de las que Alec había estado alguna vez. Era alrededor de veinte mil, ochocientas personas más de las que Alec siquiera _conocía_.

Algo de esa angustia debe haberse notado en su rostro, porque Magnus tomó la calculadora y la arrojó sobre la mesita de café. "No es gran cosa," dijo, erizando el cabello de Alec y acariciando su mejilla con su pulgar. "La mayoría de ellos no significaban nada"

Alec respiró hondo y se dijo a si mismo que tenía que superarlo. Era obvio que Magnus había dormido con un montón de gente, había vivido más de ochocientos años. "Está bien. Ok." No iba a ser quisquilloso e infantil con esto. Magnus estaba respirando sobre su cuello de nuevo, con sus labios _apenas_ rozando la parte inferior de su mandíbula, y él iba a dejar de pensar e iba a disfrutar lo que quedaba de la noche. De verdad. Excepto por, otra vez, su boca que iba cinco cuadras adelantada a su cerebro y seguía ganando velocidad. "¿Soy la mejor persona con la cual has estado?"

Magnus paró con sus "tareas" para considerarlo. "Um… bueno, Probablemente te pondría en la mejor mitad de los veinte mil. Te estas volviendo bueno en eso." Luego, casi como si lo reflexionara dijo, "Y me gusta más el hecho de que no tengas un reflejo nauseoso."

La dignidad de Alec se fue para unirse a su voz y su confianza. Los imaginaba sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata, hablando sobre como fueron terriblemente deshonrados por alguien que _supuestamente_ debía amarlos _._ Y estaban tostando malvaviscos, porque los malvaviscos hacían que todo se viera mejor.

Aparentemente notando que no había salido como un cumplido, Magnus se inclinó y frotó su cabello contra Alec como algún tipo de _brillante_ cachorro. "¿Realmente importa?"

"No." mintió Alec. Deseó tener algunos malvaviscos.

"¡Bien!" Magnus sonrió con tanta intensidad que Alec casi se sintió mal por estar ofendido. "Porque no importa. No estés molesto. ¿Todavía estas bien con esto?" preguntó, deslizando una mano sobre la camisa de Alec y acariciando su costado, los fríos dedos llegando a su fin, en la parte superior de sus pantalones.

Alec realmente pensó en decir que no –en voz alta– y decirle exactamente _porque_ estaba molesto –también en voz alta. Pero, conociendo a Magnus, no recordaría esto tan claramente en unas horas, y sería una pérdida de tiempo gritarle si no le afectaba. Así que se encogió de hombros, sonrío vagamente, y decidió, mientras Magnus cerraba la distancia entre sus labios, que iban a tener una _larga_ charla más tarde.

_7:07 a.m._

Magnus despertó con un dolor de cabeza que sabía que se merecía y no se arrepentía.

_Ooh._ _Ouch._ Bostezó y rodó sobre su espalda, frotando el sueño en sus ojos. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior eran borrosos – había ido a esa fiesta con el pretexto de 'socializar', cuando en realidad solo quería quedar bien borracho para quitar de su mente el hecho de que hace casi cinco días que no veía a Alec. Debió haber funcionado. Recordaba vagamente haberse ido a casa… había descansado un rato en el sofá… Alec había aparecido, lo que había hecho maravillas con su humor… y había habido sexo. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado a Alec murmurar algo sobre malvaviscos en algún momento, pero no lograba poner eso en ningún contexto así descartó la idea.

Peinó sus cabellos son los dedos e hizo una mueca por la sensación sudorosa y pegajosa – _Definitivamente_ necesitaba una ducha – Magnus dio otro bostezo capaz de romperle la mandíbula y se estiró hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama.

Sus dedos encontraron aire y sabanas vacías, que obviamente no habían tenido calor humano en algún tiempo.

Magnus levantó un poco su cabeza para mirar despreocupadamente sobre el montón de sabanas y cubre-camas. Si alguno de ellos no despertaba en el usual enredo de extremidades, era normalmente porque Alec había rodado fuera del colchón en algún momento de la noche y estaba durmiendo en el suelo. Magnus no había pensado en tener una verdadera cama por esa misma razón.

Cuando no encontró ninguna mata rebelde de negros cabellos por ninguna parte, Magnus se incorporó totalmente y frunció el ceño. La puerta del baño estaba abierta y las luces estaban apagadas, así que eliminó esa opción. Presidente Meow, quien siempre seguía a Alec como si _él_ fuera el proveedor de comida, juguetes y caricias, estaba dormitando en la almohada del Cazador de sombras. Solo eran las siete. ¿Quien querría estar en otro lugar que no fuese la cama a las siete de la mañana?.

Espera. ¿Habría hecho algo estúpido la noche anterior? Magnus solía ser brutalmente honesto cuando estaba ebrio, y a veces Alec hacía preguntas cuyas respuestas no quería saber realmente, y si se juntan ambos hábitos… pero había habido sexo, por lo tanto o Magnus no había dicho nada por lo que tuviese que disculparse o simplemente Alec no estaba ofendido.

Aunque eso no explicaba donde estaba Alec. El cerebro de Magnus estaba empezando a sentirse como algodón de azúcar. Rindiéndose por el momento, rascó a Presidente Meow detrás de las orejas, recibiendo una insultada mirada de 'como te atreves a tocarme sin mi permiso', y se alejó hacia el baño sin tropezar con nada.

Después de una ducha caliente de diez minutos, Magnus ya no sentía como una babosa, sino como el muy fabuloso y atractivo brujo que era. Se secó el cabello con un chasquido de sus dedos y había comenzado a buscar su cepillo de dientes cuando algo se le ocurrió.

¿Y si había dicho algo estúpido _después_ del sexo?.

"¡Maldita sea!" Olvidándose de sus dientes, Magnus volvió al dormitorio y agarró los pantalones que había estado usando el día anterior. Se veían suficientemente limpios, y no necesitaba una polera realmente, así que se puso los pantalones, abrió bruscamente la puerta del dormitorio, y dio tres pasos en la sala.

Se le ocurrieron dos cosas más.

Uno: ¿Donde diablos estaba yendo de todos modos?

Dos: La salita olía a café.

Magnus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Había café. Si había café, o Alec todavía estaba ahí o tenía un amable ladrón en su cocina. Sintiéndose un poco tonto por enloquecer así (incluso si nadie lo había visto), comenzó a caminar de nuevo. ¿En realidad, sacar conclusiones sólo porque había despertado con un compañero de cama menos (el otro era Presidente Meow)? Se estaba convirtiendo en una de _esas_ personas, esas que tienen que saber donde estaba su pareja cada segundo del día y ponerse cariñosos y necesitados, y esposarse mutuamente.

Magnus se detuvo a un paso de la cocina, pensando en eso último, y decidió que quizás el alcohol no había desaparecido del todo todavía. Quizas debería volver a la cama. Aunque como ya estaba despierto, limpio y parcialmente vestido, bien podría tomar ventaja de la cafeína. Solo había dormido tres horas.

Alec estaba sentado en la isla, dandole la espalda a la puerta,con la mirada fija en una vieja taza azul llena de café como si esperara que esta le diera todas las respuestas en el universo. Si sabía algo, no estaba hablando. Magnus atravesó el espacio y lo besó en la parte superior de su cabeza. El cabello de Alec estaba húmedo – bueno, eso explicaba porque esta mañana no había tenido que abusar de la ducha para tener agua caliente. Se daba a si mismo una 'F' en 'Ser Observador'. "Buenos días, amor."

"Hola." Murmuró Alec, girando su taza una y otra vez en sus manos. No levantó la mirada.

"Si estas tratando de revolver eso, una cuchara serviría más." Dijo Magnus, continuando hacia el Santo Grial de las Bebidas Calientes con Cafeina.

En vez de decir algo, Alec comenzó a añadir azúcar a su café. Magnus lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido – él nunca había visto a Alec poniéndole algo a su café. El brujo había sugerido una vez que ahorrara tiempo y solo masticara los granos de café, solo para enterarse de que ya lo había intentado y que, aparentemente, simplemente no era lo mismo.

"Tengo una cuchara." Dijo Alec finalmente, cogiéndola y agitándola para dar énfasis. Luego la metió en la taza y la hizo girar en círculos.

"Ah." Ok, ahora era posible que sus paranoicas teorías tuviesen un granito de verdad en ellas. Alec siempre estaba odiosamente alegre y animado en las mañanas, incluso cuando había pasado todas las noches de la semana pasada encargándose del enjambre de demonios que habían surgido en Manhattan. Magnus se sirvió su propio café, dejó el recipiente vacío en el fregadero, y se giró para apoyarse en el mostrador y reflexionar sobre el anormalmente silencioso Cazador de sombras. "¿Pasa algo?".

La mirada de Alec se elevó hasta él, brevemente, y luego volvió a la taza. Arrojó otra cucharada de azúcar en ella. "No."

Juzgando por el tono de su voz, que era del tipo 'no' que realmente significa 'si'. Magnus comenzó mentalmente la cuenta regresiva desde diez.

Llegó hasta el número cuatro antes de que Alec parara abruptamente de revolver su café y dijera, "¿Con cuantas otras personas has estado aparte de mí?"

Magnus pestañeó. ¿ _Eso_ _era_ _sobre_ _lo_ _que_ _estábamos_ _hablando?_ _Mierda._ Si respondía honestamente, corría el riesgo de abrir una gran lata de gusanos arruina-relaciones, pero por el tono de Alec, ya lo había hecho. Sopesó sus opciones - mentir y esperar que él no dijera nada, o decirle que había tenido tantas relaciones de una sola noche que había perdido la cuenta después de los cuatrocientos. Ninguna de las dos implicaba escaparse sin que le lanzaran algo. _Maldición,_ _maldición,_ _maldición._ "Honestamente, No lo sé." respondió, esperando que este fuese el menor de los males. "Muchos supongo. ¿Por qué?"

Alec se encogió de hombros. Echó otra cucharada de azúcar en su taza. "Ayer me diste un numero bastante preciso."

_Mierda!_ La próxima vez que se emborrachara, iba a usar cinta adhesiva mantener la boca cerrada. "Alec, no lo recuerdo _ahora_ , y estoy sobrio –al menos en su mayoría. Probablemente solo lo inventé."

Más azúcar. La cuchara estaba moliendo, ruidosamente, los granos de esta contra la cerámica. "Veinte mil, ochocientos cincuenta y siete."

"Eso suena como que me lo inventé."

"Usaste una _calculadora_." Alec sacó el susodicho objeto desde uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y lo colocó sobre la encimera. Magnus la recogió. "Incluso descifré como obtuviste ese número."

(800 x 365)/14 era la 'fórmula' para las estadísticas de Magnus, que además tenían un par de dígitos extras después del punto decimal.

El brujo observó la calculadora por un minuto. Tenía la sospecha de que suponer que solo encontraba un nuevo compañero cada dos semanas era _muy_ generoso. El número real estaba probablemente más cerca de treinta mil, pero desde luego no iba a decir eso justamente ahora, no cuando Alec estaba mirándolo como si lo fuese a usar para practicar tiro con arco.

Magnus colocó la calculadora devuelta a la encima y la deslizó hacia la isla, sin romper el contacto visual. "He estado alrededor por un largo tiempo, querido." dijo. Abrió el refrigerador, sacó la leche, y le echó un poco a su olvidado café. "Y no es como que haya tomado algún voto de celibato en algún momento."

"Veinte mil es _mucho_."

"No realmente." Era verdad – Magnus conocía un brujo de su edad, Tim, quien tenía como meta en la vida dormir con cada mujer que conociera. Si los brujos no tuvieran un sistema inmunológico inhumanamente resistente, probablemente hubiese muerto de una sobrecarga de enfermedades sexuales cuando iba por los ciento trece.

Alec suspiró. "Bien. Como sea." Como para demostrar que la conversación había terminado, tomó un trago de su café –y luego lo escupió de vuelta a la taza, luciendo tan asqueado que Magnus tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. " _Puaj_." Se levantó y lo tiró. El fangoso montón de azúcar que había en el fondo golpeó el fregadero con un _plaf_.

Magnus bebió de su perfectamente preparado café, mirando como Alec observaba ceñudo su taza vacía. "Mira, entiendo porque estas molesto, pero yo–"

"¡No estoy molesto!"

Sin creerle, Magnus levantó las cejas. "¿Pasa algo más entonces?"

"No."

"¿Estas –"

Alec azotó la taza en le fregadero con más fuerza de la necesaria "¡Solo olvídalo! Me voy a casa." Entonces, antes de que Magnus pudiese decir algo, salió de la cocina. Un momento después la puerta del departamento se cerró de golpe.

Magnus notó que su boca estaba abierta y la cerró. "Mierda" dijo, colocando su café en la encimera. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber admitido, ebriamente, que había molestado tanto a Alec?

Suspirando, se sentó en el silla vacía de Alec y frunció el ceño a la pequeña y rosada calculadora. Veinte mil, ochocientos, cincuenta y siete. Magnus se preguntaba si podría recordar los últimos quince.

_11:00 a.m._

Alec deseó no haberse ido apenas se cerró la puerta detrás de él, pero los últimos pedazos de su orgullo le exigieron que siguiera caminando. Así que, había vagado por Brooklyn por un tiempo. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que había dejado sus lentes de contacto en el mostrador del baño y que era por eso que cualquier cosa que estuviese a más de tres pasos de su rostro se convertía en una mancha borrosa, se las había arreglado para estar _muy_ perdido. Le demoró tres horas y media en encontrar el camino a casa.

El Instituto estaba silencioso cuando se bajó del ascensor. Sus padres estaban atascados en Idris por el fin de semana y Jace e Isabelle probablemente seguían durmiendo. De hecho, dormir sonaba como una persecución que valía la pena. Incluso después de irse a la cama con Magnus, cerca de las cuatro, había permanecido despierto, tratando de averiguar que hacer con la nueva y bastante no deseada información que golpeaba su cerebro con un palo. Se había levantado a las seis y media, creyendo que Magnus iba a dejarlo pronto por alguien que era mejor en la cama.

Era una conclusión muy irracional, y lo sabía. Cada vez que pensaba sobre eso, se decía así mismo exactamente lo estúpido que era – habían estado juntos por casi cinco meses y Magnus no se había cansado de él todavía –pero tal vez eso solo significaba que pasaría pronto. Teniendo en cuenta su historial, estar con una persona por cinco meses era inaudito.

Al darse cuenta de hacia donde iban sus pensamientos, Alec masajeo su frente con sus nudillos. _¡Callate!_ _¡Estás_ _siendo_ _un_ _idiota!._ Caminó por el pasillo lo más silenciosamente que pudo, se encerró en su habitación, y colapsó en la cama sin siquiera molestarse en sacarse el abrigo o las botas.

Ok, era tiempo de lidiar con esto racionalmente. Magnus no iba a dejarlo. _Especialmente,_ Magnus no iba a dejarlo _solo_ por que no tenía experiencia. No era tan superficial. Al menos que si lo fuera. Quizas eso podría explicar por que le gustaba el pelo brillante de Alec.

"¡Maldita sea!" gritó Alec. ¿Porqué su cerebro no escuchaba y _dejaba_ de pensar en eso?.

Hubo un ruido repentino, como si alguien hubiese pateado un pared. "¡Estoy tratando de dormir por aquí!" gritó Jace .

"Perdón" respondió Alec, solo lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado en la habitación de al lado, luego colocó la almohada sobre su cabeza y apretó su cara contra el colchón.

Dormir. Había estado despierto por casi treinta horas seguidas. Necesitaba apagar su cerebro y dormir. Soltó la almohada, dejándola caer suavemente en el suelo, y tiró el edredón para colocarlo a su alrededor. Gracias a sus travesuras de madrugada y seis días de trabajo nocturno, estaba adolorido y cansado, sus ojos dolían por haber bizqueado antes las señales de tráfico por las ultimas tres horas .Dormir serviría. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era dormir.

_11:44 a.m._

Magnus se sentó en la isla con una blanca hoja de papel y un lapiz morado.

Había deducido que no había absolutamente ninguna manera de recordar a veinte mil personas, jamás, pero como esto le estaba molestando quizás podría descubrir a cuantas parejas _podía_ recordar. Por lo tanto, cuando estuvo completamente sobrio, alimentó al gato, y encontró algo para comer, se estableció para comenzar su trabajo a conciencia.

Decidió tomar el camino más fácil – empezar con los más recientes e ir retrocediendo.

**1\. Alec.**

Eso, eso era un buen comienzo. Sonrió ante el nombre y dibujó una pequeña carita feliz a su lado.

**2\. Jamie.**

**3\. El chico de la barra con un acento sexy. Su nombre empezaba con una G o una D, o algo así.**

El cuarto era Jamie de nuevo, pero si incluía todas las repeticiones estaría ahí por siempre. Magnus golpeó sus labios con el lápiz, pensando profundamente. Estaban Brittany, Rachel, Josh ese tipo de la piscina, las dos hadas que vivían en le piso de abajo, Emily…añadió a regañadientes a Tim a la lista, a pesar de lo mucho que había tratado de suprimir ese recuerdo. Esa había sido probablemente su peor experiencia en los últimos doscientos años. Le había aconsejado atenerse a las mujeres.

Se había acostado con Antoinette como un millón de veces. Katie. Michael. Un hombre que se parecía mucho a Brad Pitt, pero resultó no ser. Otra Katie, esta era pequeña y pelirroja en vez de alta y morena.

Esto era más fácil de lo que había pensado que sería. Magnus se preguntaba si eso era bueno o malo.

_12:20 p.m._

Dormir era una causa perdida.

_2:53 p.m._

Isabelle puso el jugo de naranja de vuelta al refrigerador y cerró la puerta, tarareando para ella misma. Había escuchado una canción la semana pasada en Macy's y se le había pegado en la cabeza desde entonces. Quizás Simon sabría decirle que canción era – tendría que preguntarle cuando lo viera esta noche. Y, hablando de esta noche, realmente necesitaba buscar algo de ropa, que no fuese un pantalón de pijamas y un camiseta de tiritas. Podría ponerlo en el ánimo adecuado, pero podía hacer algo mucho mejor que eso.

Isabelle dió dos pasos en la sala de estar y camino directamente hacia su hermano.

"Perdona." Dijo rápidamente, "no estaba prestando atención."

Alec solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y la miró como si fuese un mueble particularmente interesante que acababa de empezar a hablar con él. Isabelle sostuvo la mirada – había estado bastante raro ese día. Todo el asunto de "dar vueltas en una nube" era normal, especialmente teniendo en cuenta que había pasado la noche con Magnus, pero generalmente no se veía tan _sombrío_ cuando estaba dando vueltas en esa nube. Quizás se habían peleado. Quizás el sexo había sido muy malo, pero sabía que si le mencionaba eso, se pondría nervioso e insistiría en que nada de eso había pasado. No tenía idea porque su hermano seguía negándolo; era como si pensara que todos ellos no _sabían._

Él salió de su camino y serpenteó hasta la ventana. Sin volver la cabeza hacia ella, le preguntó, "No tienes que contestar esto, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy muy personal e invasiva?"

Isabelle se encogió de hombros. "Si, seguro." Jace le hacía preguntas personales e invasivas todo el tiempo, usualmente sin avisarle.

"¿Con cuantas personas te has acostado?"

Habían muchas cosas que Isabelle nunca esperó que salieran de la boca de Alec. Este había llegado a cañonazos a la cima de la lista, se había coronado a si mismo como rey, y había comenzado a establecer un gobierno y una moneda. Pestañeó un par de veces – y , por pura curiosidad (y probablemente una sana dosis de masoquismo), preguntó, "¿Porqué quieres saberlo?"

"Interés científico" dijo llanamente.

_Pura._ _Mierda._ "¿Y que planeas _hacer_ con esta información?"

"Nada. Yo solo…quiero saber." Se pasó los dedos por el cabello, dejándolos erizados al final. "No _tienes_ que decirme, solo tengo curiosidad."

Isabelle lo reflexionó. Por un lado, había mantenido sus "aventuras sexuales" en secreto porque si sus padres se enteraban, no le permitirían volver a salir de casa jamás, a menos que la acompañaran unas monjas. Por otro lado, siempre y cuando no diera detalles específicos acerca de con _quien_ se había acostado, habían pocas posibilidades de encontrar a uno de sus ex muerto en un contenedor de basura en quien sabe donde con heridas de hermano mayor - sobre protectivo. Y ella _realmente_ quería saber por que estaba tan interesado. "Si esto llega a mama y papá, voy a saber que fuiste tú y sufrirás las consecuencias" le advirtió. "¿Ok? Más de dos…pero menos de siete."

Ella sonrió dulcemente cuando él se volvió para mirarla. "Tú preguntaste."

Alec la miró boquiabierto por un momento, pero luego solo se _lamentó_ "¡Dios mío!" y salió de la habitación, dejando a su desconcertada hermana atrás.

"¿Cuál es el problema?"

Isabelle se dio la vuelta para ver a Jace apoyado en el marco de la puerta, masticando un sandwich, mirando totalmente despreocupado. "Creo finalmente perdió la razón" le dijo ella.

Jace enarcó una ceja. "No seas ridicula. No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste."

"Eso es verdad. ¿Cuanto escuchaste?"

"Suficiente." Un trozo de lechuga se estaba saliendo del sandwich. Jace lo agarró antes de que se cayera y se lo echo a la boca. "Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado."

"Gracias. Espero que no te hayas perdido la parte de 'si lo cuentas sufrirás', por que ahora también se aplica a ti"

Jace levantó sus manos. "Mis labios están sellados."

"Me alegra oír eso." Isabelle dejó a Jace con su sándwich y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando en el olvido el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. Ella tenía una cita que planear.

_3:11 p.m._

**155\. Sabrina.**

**156\. Rowan (mujer).**

**157\. Rowan (hombre).**

**158\. Erik.**

**159\. Esa chica que me compró café en el Starbucks.**

**160\. Otra Katie más.**

_3:59 p.m._

"Muy bien, dejame ver todo esto denuevo a ver si lo entendí bien"

"Ok."

"Magnus durmió con veinte mil ochocientas cincuenta y siete personas antes que tú."

"Correcto."

"Además de ti."

"Así es."

"Y tú solo haz dormido con él."

"Sep."

"Entonces esta diferencia de veinte mil ochocientas cincuenta y seis personas te está molestando."

"Es justo sobre eso, sí."

Maia sacó la tapa de su taza de café, liberando una nube de vapor en el aire. "Y yo pensaba que _yo_ tenía problemas raros."

Había tenido un buen día hasta el momento. Seguro, Simon iba a salir esta noche con _Isabelle_ en vez de ella – de nuevo – pero no había ningún Cazador de Sombras psicópata detrás de su sangre, el aquelarre que se había instalado peligrosamente cerca de la vieja estación de policía no estaba instigando por esta vez, y Luke había estado de un humor realmente bueno desde que se había emparejado con la madre de Clary, así que las cosas iban bastante bien.

Había salido a caminar hace una hora con al esperanza de llegar accidentalmente hasta cierto vampiro. Ese tipo de cosas siempre funcionaban en las películas. _Sin_ _embargo_ , no funcionaba con ella, porque no solo no llego hasta Simon, sino que además había recibido una llamada muy enigmática de Alec. Ella no pudo entender sobre lo que estaba divagando porque cuando hablaba a esa velocidad todas sus palabras se mezclaban, pero el había dicho que le compraría café si venía y le pateaba la cabeza un par de veces. Café gratis y patear gente siempre era un plus.

Maia no sabía muy bien como ellos dos terminaron siendo amigos – era una de esas cosas que solo pasaba, y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta ya no había vuelta atrás. De todas formas ella no hubiese querido (volver atrás). ¿No era el sueño de toda chica tener un mejor amigo gay? Bueno, quizás no había obtenido el "Típico mejor amigo gay" ya que Alec era lo más lejano a una persona extravagante y ella dudaba que él fuera capaz de decirle si su traje impresionaría a Simon porque nunca lo había visto vestir otra cosa que no fuese negro (o suficientemente oscuro para ser considerado negro),¿Pero a quien le importaba? Él era dulce en una forma torpe y socialmente inepta, y bastante cuerdo, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Sin embargo, Maia estaba _lejos_ de ser una buena consejera sobre relaciones, y eso iba mucho más allá de su habitual respuesta 'hablen sobre eso, y si no funciona, lo morderé por ti'. "Bueno…bueno, no se que quieres que haga al respecto." Dijo mientras soplaba su café.

"No quiero que _hagas_ algo. Solo necesitaba quejarme con alguien." Alec estaba sentado frente a ella, pelando mecánicamente una mandarina. "Espera, si, si quiero. Quiero que me golpees en la cabeza repetidamente, ¿Te acuerdas?"

Maia sacó un pie fuera, al pasillo, y miró sus zapatos. "Um… No lo sé. Estoy usando botas de combate. Tú cráneo probablemente colapsaría después de la tercera patada o algo así. Sería sucio y la camarera ya nos está mirando. ¿Cual es su problema?"

"Siempre vengo aquí y nunca pido nada."

"Oh." Maia había abierto un paquete de azúcar y lo estaba echando en su taza cuando tuvo una idea. "Espera, se me ocurrió algo." Sacó la servilleta de Alec – él no la estaba usando, y la de ella estaba debajo de su café –buscó en sus bolsillos, y frunció en ceño cuando notó que estaban vacíos. "¿Tienes un lápiz?"

Metió la mano en su mochila y tiró uno sobre la mesa. Era rosado con pequeñas estrellas brillantes por todas partes. Maia enarcó las cejas hacia él. "Él toma prestadas mis cosas, y como que piensa que no _noto_ que me esta devolviendo algo diferente" dijo Alec, sonando más cariñoso que irritado.

"Ustedes dos son raros." Maia tomó el lápiz, garabateó en la servilleta para asegurarse de que funcionara – caramba, incluso _escribía_ de color rosa brillante – y se puso a trabajar.

"Listo" dijo triunfalmente unos minutos más tarde, colocando el lápiz en la mesa. "Tengo una solución." Alec apoyó la barbilla en su mano y la miró con esos brillantes ojos azules. Quizás – pensó Maia - era verdad lo que decían, que todos los hombres realmente guapos eran gay. O peligrosos sociópatas. Excepto Simon, obviamente. "Ahora, tu tienes dieciocho años, y él… unos ochocientos, ¿correcto?"

"Aproximadamente."

"Si. Bueno, he descubierto que –durante un periodo de dieciocho años de su vida, Magnus durmió con unas cuatrocientas setenta personas" Maia continuó. "Así que, si _tú_ con cuatrocientas setenta personas – bueno, cuatrocientas sesenta y nueve, supongo – estarían técnicamente igualados."

Ella sonrió. Alecno se veía impresionado. "¿No te estas tomando esto en serio, verdad?"

"Para nada." Maia arrugó la servilleta y se la lanzó suavemente. Él la atrapó en el aire, por supuesto. Malditos Cazadores de Sombras y sus reflejos. "Mira, si _realmente_ quieres mi opinión… yo creo que estas exagerando."

"Yo _sé_ que estoy exagerando." Alisó la servilleta y arrojo un puñado de cáscaras de mandarina sobre ella.

"Ok, entonces ahora tienes que superarlo."

"Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo."

Sentándose en el barato asiento de vinilo, Maia observó a Alec arrancar las rodajas de mandarina. "Si solo la vas a usar por sus méritos artísticos, mejor dámela. No comí nada en el almuerzo."

"Te dare la mitad."

"Trato hecho." Tomó las rebanadas que él le entregaba y mordió una, sorbiendo el jugo de su interior. "Entonces, ¿hay algo más aparte de del tema 'mi novio solía ser un prostituto'?"

Alec gimió y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos. Decidió tomarse eso como un sí. "¿Soy _tan_ transparente?"

"Yep."

"… Aparentemente…soy muy malo en la cama."

Maia se detuvo con un trozo de mandarina a dos centímetros de su boca "Espera, ¿Él realmente _dijo_ eso?"

"Era algo más parecido a algo sobre mí estando entre la 'mejor mitad de los veinte mil, pero…" agitó una mano letárgicamente y hundió los dedos en su cabello.

"¿Entonces piensas que te va a dejar por alguien que sea un mejor acostón?"

"Por favor, deja de hacer que todos mis problemas suenen estúpidos."

"No quise hacerlo" dijo ella. "Creo que ahora tienes una queja legitima. Al menos podría haberte mentido o algo así."

Alec suspiró, se sentó y se frotó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos "Él no miente cuando esta borracho. Ni siquiera debí haber preguntado." Se veía tan desamparado que Maia estuvo tentada de levantarse y darle un abrazo, excepto que ella no era del tipo de persona que da abrazos. En cambio, se conformó con acariciar su brazo

"Por desgracia, no puedo realmente ayudarte con eso,…pero si quieres obtener experiencia realmente rápido, podrías lanzarte y dormir con cuatrocientas setenta personas." sugirió.

La expresión de Alec no cambió, pero creyó haber visto que su ojo izquierdo temblaba un poco. "Te voy a lanzar algo."

Maia se rió y levantó las manos en un gesto de rendición. "Ya entendí. Me tengo que ir, Se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con un par de chicos de la manada y asegurarnos de que los vampiros se mantienen fuera de nuestro territorio hace…unos quince minutos. Pero avísame como resulta todo ¿de acuerdo? Y recuerda que puedo morderlo si necesitas que lo haga."

"Gracias, creo."

"No hay problema. ¡Gracias por el café!" cogió la taza y se dirigió a la puerta, lanzando una deslumbrante sonrisa a la camarera mientras salía. Luego pensó sobre algo y metió la cabeza de nuevo. "Oye" llamó. Alec levantó la vista del salero con el que estaba jugando. "Si _decides_ dormir con cuatrocientas setenta personas, es mejor que empieces lo más pronto posible. Va a tardar un poco"

El conductor del autobús le dio una extraña mirada a Maia cuando se subió, probablemente porque estaba totalmente cubierta de sal. No le importó. Había valido la pena.

_7:18 p.m._

Por falta de algo mejor que hacer, y porque no iba a acostarse con cuatrocientas setenta personas –ni siquiera _conocía_ suficientemente bien a _veinte_ personas como para querer dormir con ellas – Alec se fue a casa y metió en su cama.

El sueño seguía eludiéndolo, bailando fuera de su alcance y cantando "Nyah nyah nyah!". Podía escuchar las voces de Jace y Clary en la habitación contigua. Había tirado la almohada sobre su cabeza cuando los sonidos de la romántica felicidad comenzaron a ser insoportables – era como agregar sal a la herida.

Maia estaba en lo correcto, pensó, realmente debería volver al departamento de Magnus, disculparse por ser inmaduro, y podrían poner las cosas en marcha de nuevo. Magnus ni siquiera _recordaba_ haberle dicho que no era tan bueno en la cama. Si sacaba eso de su mente, sería como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Sin embargo, eso significaba que Magnus se había acostado con casi diez mil personas que eran mejor que él.

Alec maldijo, pateó el colchón, y deseó haber dejado que Maia arrancara su cráneo a patadas.

_9:01 p.m._

La inicialmente virgen hoja de papel de Magnus ahora estaba cubierta de nombres, fechas, detalles, notas, flechas, alguno que otro epíteto grosero y un montón de garabatos.

Después de Gareth, habían siete "Sarahs" – él había terminado con la Sarah número 1 y luego había salido con las otras seis, y así no tenía que preocuparse sobre el nombre que estaba gritando – después alguien en la trastienda de ese club, una chica que se llamaba Janice o Clarice… Magnus le dio la vuelta al papel solo para descubrir que ese lado también era un revoltijo de palabras y garabatos. Oh, y ese hombre lobo que había ido a curar. El hombre lobo había estado tan orgulloso de ahuyentar a los dos vampiros que seguían a uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su manada que no había notado que le habían arrancado un brazo durante la lucha. Un hombre muy atractivo, incluso estando medio inconsciente y cubierto de sangre.

Ya había pasado un rato desde que Presidente Meow se había retirado al alfeizar de la ventana para observar. Miraba con una felina diversión como ahora Magnus murmuraba en voz baja, tirando de su pelo, y anotaba 'Daniel' en el último lugar vacío de la página. Magnus realmente no se acordaba si se había acostado con Daniel o no, pero lo habría hecho si hubiese tenido la oportunidad y a veces ambos habían estado borrachos en las mismas fiestas, así que lo había contado en su lista.

"¿Miau?"

"Lo sé, lo sé." suspiró Magnus, dejó el lápiz en la mesa y se frotó las sienes. Había gastado todo el día haciendo eso y solo logro llegar a alrededor de trescientas personas y el conocimiento de que era algo así como una puta .Seguro, veinte mil para él no se veía como mucho realmente, especialmente cuando había tenido dos o tres parejas al mes, pero había un montón de nombres en ese papel. Estaba empezando a ver porque Alec estaba tan enojado. "No me mires así. Yo sé que soy fanático del sexo casual. _Tú_ trata de vivir por ochocientos, se vuelve solitario después de un tiempo."De hecho, la mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se había preocupado por el sexo – simplemente había deseado la compañía. Ahora que por fin había encontrado lo que había estado buscando, veinte mil, ochocientos, cincuenta y siete personas lo hacían ver como que o era o estaba patéticamente solo, o era un depredador sexual.

Arrugó la lista hasta convertirla en una pelota. La cabeza de Presidente Meow se levantó ante el prometedor ruido del papel al arrugarse. "¿Quieres la pelota, dulzura? ¡Ve a buscarla!" Magnus lanzó la pelota de papel hacia el pasillo. Presidente Meow se _lanzó_ fuera del alfeizar de la ventana, patinó por el suelo, dobló tan fuerte en la esquina que casi se estampa en la pared, y corrió por el pasillo como un Mach 5 (auto de carreras). "Cosas pequeñas entretienen mentes pequeñas." Murmuró Magnus con cariño.

Después de unos minutos de introspección, Magnus decidió que el mejor camino a tomar era llamar a Alec, disculparse por ser insensible, disculparse por cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho que lo ofendiera, y con suerte podrían superar todo esto. Primero, pensó, necesitaba darse una ducha – y no un trabajo urgente como el de esta mañana, una apropiada, relajante ducha con acondicionador e hidratantes, y cosas necesarias como esas. Luego, haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Al final resultó que no tuvo que hacer nada – ni un minuto después de que salio de la ducha alguien golpeó a su puerta.

"Siempre cuando no estoy vestido…" murmuró Magnus, colocándose el mismo par de pantalones. También se colocó una camisa, en caso de que necesitara verse vagamente profesional, y fue a abrir la puerta.

_9:45 p.m._

"¡Mira, no quiero tener que dormir con cuatrocientas setenta personas para que podamos estar iguales otra vez!"

Las palabras habían tenido mucho más sentido en su mente, antes de que él las dijera.

Magnus abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces. Levantó un dedo como si fuese a hacer una observación, luego lo bajó, sacudió la cabeza, y dijo, "¿Qué?" Incluso de que Alec pudiese decir una palabra, habló de nuevo, "¿De _que_ diablos estas hablando?"

Alec suspiró y empujó el cabello fuera de sus ojos. "Realmente no tengo idea."

"Yo tampoco." Magnus lo miró por alrededor de un minutos. "Estás empapado."

"Está lloviendo."

"Ya veo. Muy bien, entra." El brujo lo tomó por el codo, lo tiró hacia adentro y cerró la puerta. Alec fue casi inmediatamente acosado por el gato, quien estaba llevando una bola de papel arrugado en su boca y se veía muy complacido consigo mismo. Dejó caer la pelota a los pies de Alec y retrocedió, como lo haría un cachorro que quiere jugar a 'lanzar y traer'. Magnus recogió el improvisado antes de que Alec pudiese y lo arrojó a la cocina "No importa eso".

Alec fue arrastrado por el pasillo, dejado caer sin ceremonias sobre el colchón y le dijeron "Solo espera un minuto" mientras Magnus 'daba vueltas' en el baño. Sabiendo que la definición de Magnus de un minuto podía variar entre diez segundos a tres horas, Alec se desplomó sobre las almohadas y cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansado. No iba a ser capaz de dormir hasta que resolvieran todo esto.

"Listo." El brujo estaba de vuelta, el pelo todavía húmedo pero ya no se pegaba en trece direcciones diferentes. Se sentó al lado de Alec, con una lima de uñas en la mano, y comenzó a inspeccionar críticamente las uñas de sus manos. "Entonces, ¿Qué fue exactamente eso de allá, y porqué no entraste simplemente?"

"Perdí mi llave" dijo Alec, evitando la primera pregunta a propósito.

"¿De nuevo?" Magnus suspiró. "Te lo juro, voy a corchetear esa cosa en tu frente".

En lugar de preguntar como esperaba que usara una llave que estaba pegada a su frente , como estaba tentado a hacer, dijo "Puede ser que esté sobre la encimera en el baño. Con mis lentes de contacto." El noventa por ciento de las cosas que había perdido en los últimos cinco meses habían aparecido en el mostrador del baño de Magnus. Incluso había encontrado sus botas allí una vez, aunque sospechaba que Magnus las había puesto ahí para probar un punto (demostrar algo). Lo que Jace había dicho una vez sobre que Alec tenía la atención de un pedazo de pan era probablemente correcta.

El incomodo silencio se extendía sobre ellos, el único sonido que había era el del raspado contra las uñas de Magnus. El ruido estaba exasperando los nervios de Alec. Probablemente Magnus estaba haciéndolo a propósito, así él caería primero y le diría lo que estaba mal. _Wow,_ _soy_ _increíblemente_ _paranoico._ Aún así, no se iba a rendir. Magnus podía seguir y limar sus uñas toda la noche si quería.

Para su sorpresa, justo después de que pensara que iba a tomar y lanzar la maldita lima por la ventana, Magnus paró abruptamente y dijo, "Escucha, no sé exactamente como disculparme por dormir con tantas personas antes de conocerte - " Hubo un sutil énfasis en esas ultimas palabras, como queriendo decir 'así que no es como si te estuviese engañando'. "– pero lo siento por mi falta de tacto al respecto. No me di cuenta de que el tema te molestaría tanto."

Alec tuvo un repentino impulse de reír, aunque no sabía porque – quizás porque Magnus tenía la impresión de que él todavía estaba enganchado con eso, quizás porque estaba un poquito en lo correcto. "¡No estoy enojado por eso! ¡No me _importa_ si te acostaste con veinte mil personas antes de mí!, quiero decir, suena un poco excesivo, pero no estoy realmente en una posición para juzgar, así que podré superarlo. ¡Solo estoy molesto porque _aparentemente_ has estado con alrededor de diez mil personas que son mejores en la cama que yo!" Por fin, lo había dicho. Lo había dicho, y había sonado ridículo y Magnus lo estaba mirando como si le acabaran de brotar otro par de brazos. Presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello, y masculló, "Esta es la parte donde mientes y dices que no te importa."

Hubo un suave _fwump_ cuando Magnus se dejó caer sobre la cama (elegantemente, admitió Alec, él hacía todo elegantemente). "No me importa" respondió.

"Mentiroso."

Hubo otra pausa embarazosa, esta era menos incomoda y más miserable. Alec estaba empezando a preguntarse como era que había venido a pedir disculpas por exagerar y en su lugar terminó siendo irracional sobre todo este asunto cuando de repente Magnus agarró la parte delantera de su chaleco, dijo "Ven aquí" y tiró de él.

Si Alec hubiese estado esperando eso, no habría manera de que Magnus hubiese sido capaz de moverlo. Un brujo acostumbrado a usar magia para el levantamiento de las cosas más pesadas tenía muy pocas posibilidades de mover sesenta y ocho kilos de peso muerto. Pero a Alec lo atrapó con la guardia baja (y estaba acostumbrado a este trato), así que se movió con eso (con el tirón), girando las piernas al mismo tiempo, aterrizando en una, sin lugar a dudas, sensual posición encima de Magnus.

El brujo le sonrió, y Alec decidió inmediatamente que si Magnus iba a tratar de evadir esto siendo bonito y seductivo, tal como había hecho la noche _anterior_ , no iba a funcionar.

…bueno. No mucho. Si lo hacía, no se saldría con la suya esta vez.

Por suerte, Magnus no parecía tener intenciones menos que honorables, porque solo enlazó sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de Alec para mantenerlo ahí y dijo, "¿Te dije que había estado con diez mil personas que fueron mejores en _tener_ _sexo_ que tú?"

"Me dijiste que estaba en la 'mejor mitad de los veinte mil'," dijo Alec. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que esas habían sido las palabras exactas, ya que las había estado repitiendo en su cabeza por alrededor de diecisiete horas.

La sonrisa de Magnus se fundió con una mirada de confusión. "¿Y… eso es algo malo?" La expresión de Alec debe haberle avisado de que la respuesta era un rotundo 'si', por lo que añadió, "No lo es, si piensas sobre ello. No especifiqué en que parte de los mejores diez mil estabas, e incluso si estabas en el fondo –sin intención de un juego de palabras – eso aún significa que hay diez mil personas peores que tú. Como Tim, por ejemplo. No tenía ni idea, deberías preguntarme sobre eso alguna vez. O tal vez no. Deja de fruncir el ceño de esa manera, vas a hacer que te salgan arrugas. De todas formas, aprendes suficientemente rápido. Y no tienes un reflejo nauseoso…eso te coloca en lo más alto de la lista. Me gusta eso."

"Eso he escuchado" dijo secamente Alec, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, sin importarle si su codo se enterraba en la caja torácica de Magnus. Esta era fácilmente la conversación más rara que jamás había tenido con nadie, pero extrañamente era menos incómoda de lo que había pensado que sería.

"Si estas preocupado por los efectos que esto tiene en nuestra relación – bueno, primero que todo, no tiene ninguno, y segundo, no estaba mintiendo cuando dije que no me importaba. Podrías decidir mañana ser completamente célibe, y, mientras que yo estaría muy triste, eso no cambiaría nada porque no estoy en esto por el sexo. El cual, tengo que añadir, es excelente."

"¿Siquiera _notas_ que tan mezcladas están las señales que me estas enviando?"

"No estas entendiéndolo, dulzura." Magnus dejó ir a Alec, solo para tomar su rostro con sus manos y tirar su cabeza hacia abajo para que sus frentes se tocaran. Alec recordó fuertemente la noche anterior, donde Magnus había hecho casi lo mismo y había dicho que podía ver sus lentes de contacto. Incluso sin ellos (en realidad debería levantarse y ponérselos, entrecerrar los ojos ante todo le daba un _gran_ dolor de cabeza), estaban tan cerca uno de otro que la imagen de la cara de Magnus fue arrojada con gran nitidez. Alec lo estudió por un momento y decidió que tenía que haber algún tipo de ley en contra de ser tan sorprendente. Entonces Magnus comenzó a hablar de nuevo, rompiendo su concentración. "Que tan bueno o malo eres en la cama comparado con veinte mil ochocientas cincuenta y siete personas, mayoritariamente aleatorias, no importa. Nadie más puede hacerme tan feliz como lo soy contigo ahora mismo, porque te amo."

Alec se quedó observandolo. Magnus le decía que lo amaba frecuentemente (la noche anterior había llegado a decírselo cuarenta y nueve veces antes desmayarse), pero no lo había escuchado decirlo tan seriamente desde la primera vez, cuando ambos habían estado cubiertos en cenizas de demonio y a minutos de tener que pelear por sus vidas. No había sabido que contestar esa vez, y no lo sabía ahora.

Magnus pronto lo salvó de tener que encontrar una respuesta, por que sonrió intensamente una vez más, lo besó, y dijo, "¿Está bien?"

Era realmente bueno en arruinar el momento, pensó Alec. "¿Tomas todas tus claves románticas desde los malos dramas adolescentes?".

Magnus le dio un golpecito en el lado de la cabeza. "No trivialices las confesiones sinceras de mis sentimientos"

Después de un momento, Alec rodó sobre si mismo y se sentó, mirando hacia la ventana. "Bueno, ahora me siento como un idiota" murmuró, pasándose los dedos por el cabello húmedo. En realidad se había sentido como un idiota desde las siete y media de la mañana, Maia no había hecho nada para aliviarlo exactamente, y ahora se encontraba con que sus preocupaciones habían sido completamente invalidas y que se había complicado por nada, solo porque tenía más orgullo del que podía manejar.

"Oh, no lo hagas." Magnus suavemente tiró el borde de su chaleco, luego deslizó su mano por la camisa y acarició su espalda. "Si me hubieses dicho a _mi_ que era terrible en la cama, estaría de mal humor y con una corona de 'reina del drama' en la cabeza. _Tú_ solo me gritaste una vez. Estoy sorprendido."

"Eso no está ayudando realmente."

"Disculpa, amor. ¿Quieres que lo arregle?"

Alec no estaba prestando atención realmente, así que no registró las implicaciones detrás de ese comentario, y dijo, "Seguro, adelante." sin pensar. Fue por esa razón que gimió con sorpresa cuando Magnus se abalanzó completamente sobre él, dejándolo de nuevo recostado en el colchón. "Oye, qué e –"

Luego se calló, porque tenía algo mucho mejor que hacer con su boca que hablar.

_10:56 p.m._

"¿Porqué _demonios_ no nos quedamos en la cama?"

"Me imagino que es porque ambos carecemos de sentido común."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Alec inclinó la cabeza lo más lejos que pudo y miró la televisión. "Oh, mira, se terminó." Un conjunto borroso de créditos se desplazaban por la pantalla, desde arriba hacia abajo (al revés).

"¿En serio? No estaba prestando atención."

"Yo tampoco. Esto fue una idea terrible."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Acepto la culpa. No volveremos a hacer esto nunca más."

"Bien" dijo Alec. Tiró las mangas de su camiseta hacia abajo – bueno, no era realmente de él, había tomado la primera prenda que pudo encontrar y ocurrió que esta era una camiseta roja con capucha que pertenecía a Magnus. Alec estaba bastante seguro de que los pantalones también eran del brujo, juzgando por las dispersas manchas de brillo, pero ropa era ropa. "En serio, ¿por qué hicimos esto?". Se habían involucrado un poquito demasiado el uno con el otro (en la más bien áspera alfombra de la sala de estar, desgraciadamente) y se había perdido por completo el show. No recordaba el nombre, – era ese con el doctor drogadicto quien, Alec pensaba, era como sería Jace a los treinta años – o la trama, o la mayoría de los personajes, ya que tenía suficientes problemas en su propia vida sin preocuparse por los de otras quince personas ficticias. Aunque era una distracción agradable.

Se habían distraído de su distracción. Esa era sin duda la primera vez.

Magnus suspiró contenidamente y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza. Alec aprovechó la oportunidad para acurrucarse en su costado, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del brujo. "Así que," dijo Magnus, "cuando dijiste que no querías dormir con cuatrocientas setenta personas, ¿sobre _qué_ estabas hablando?"

"Oh, me estaba quejando con Maia y de alguna manera descubrió que te acostaste con esa cantidad de personas en dieciocho años, y que yo debería hacer lo mismo para que estuviésemos a la par." Magnus levantó una ceja, y Alec dijo, "Sip, no voy a volver a pedirle consejo."

"Yo tampoco lo haría." el brujo estuvo callado por un minuto, enrollando distraídamente mechones del pelo de Alec en sus dedos – había estado absolutamente _encantado_ cuando descubrió que su pelo se rizaba cuando estaba mojado y se mantenía jugueteando con el hasta que Alec se hartaba. Ahora dejaba el alboroto al mínimo y solo jugaba. "Una cosa más, sobre lo de anoche – ¿Estuvimos hablando de malvaviscos? Te recuerdo vividamente diciendo algo sobre malvaviscos, pero no puedo recordar que era."

"Los malvaviscos hacen que todo sea mejor."

Magnus hizo chasquear sus dedos, enviando una ráfaga de chispas azul-neón en el aire. "Eso era." Se detuvo, y luego dijo, "Yo pensaba que era el chocolate el que hacía que todo fuese mejor."

"Soy alérgico al chocolate."

Cuando Magnus no ofreció instantáneamente una respuesta ingeniosa, Alec desvió la mirada hacia él y lo encontró boquiabierto. "¿Lo eres _realmente_?"

"Sí …" Alec respondió lentamente, inseguro de por qué era un gran problema.

Magnus sacudió la cabeza y pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Alec de nuevo. "No sabía eso."

"Yo no sabía que te habías acostado con veinte mil ochocientas cincuenta y siete personas antes de conocerme."

"Por definición… veinte mil, ochocientas cincuenta y seis."

Alec levantó otra vez la mirada para ver a Magnus mirando muy decididamente al techo. "…Voy a asumir que tienes una muy buena explicación para esto y que es por eso que sacaste el tema."

"De hecho, la tengo. Fue justo después de esa fiesta que tuve donde nos conocimos, y no solo éramos apenas conocidos, además solo tenías diecisiete años y yo no quería a ningún aterrador miembro de tu familia detrás de mi sangre, así que no puedes reprochármelo"

"Claro que no puedo" murmuró Alec, pero no presionó el asunto. Magnus todavía estaba acariciando su cabello y estaba teniendo un efecto muy arrullador.

"¿Realmente eres alérgico al chocolate?"

Alec puso los ojos en blanco. "Si, realmente."

"Genial," resopló Magnus, "ahí se van alrededor de catorce de mis fantasías."

"¿Catorce?, ¿Tienes una lista numerada o algo así?"

"De hecho." Haciendo una mueca de dolor, Magnus frotó una de sus rodillas. "Realmente no debimos haber hecho esto."

"No te quejes, tengo todas las quemaduras por la alfombra."

" _Casi_ todas las quemaduras por a alfombra. De todos modos, siguiendo con todo el asunto de la lección 'deberías _decirme_ sobre qué estas enojado si no lo sé', también deberías decirme si voy a matarte accidentalmente con un poco de inocente confitería."

"No me mataría, solo me enfermaría. Eres más paranoico que yo a veces." Alec bostezó y colocó un brazo sobre el estómago de Magnus. Usualmente no era partidario de dormir en el suelo (aunque Magnus decía que en realidad lo hacía bastante a menudo), excepto que era horizontal y plano, y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos,

"Espera. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa que yo no sepa?"

Alec pensó sobre eso por u minuto. "Cuando teníamos trece años, con Jace robamos unas motocicletas de vampiro."

"No era precisamente eso a lo que me refería."

"Y chocamos. En una pared de ladrillos, de hecho. Ninguno de los dos manejaba los _iratzes_ todavía, pero una bola de nieve iba a tener una larga y satisfactoria vida en el infierno antes de decirle a Robert y Maryse lo que habíamos estado haciendo, por lo que ambos llevamos cicatrices de ese pequeño accidente."

"Ya veo." Magnus sonaba divertido. _Todavía_ estaba jugando con el cabello de Alec, probablemente dejándolo en púas, como lo indicaban los suaves tirones hacia arriba. Alec apretó aún más su mejilla en la suave tela de la camiseta de Magnus y trató de averiguar cuando exactamente había cerrado los ojos. "¿Hubo algo de cuero involucrado?"

"Tenía _trece_ años. No seas espeluznante. ¿Cómo es que las últimas veinte mil personas estuvieron contigo?"

"Soy atractivo y seductor. Eso era suficiente para la mayoría de ellos."

"Oh." Había más conversación (por ridículo que sonara) por tener. Sin embargo, el sueño se movía por el borde de su conciencia y hacía señas tentadoramente. Tú deberías venir aquí, estaba diciendo. Es silencioso. Y no hay conversaciones. Solo dormir. Dormir verdaderamente, no esa basura que has estado hacienda toda la semana. ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?, ¿Estabas tratando de romper algún tipo de record por mantenerte despierto?

"¿Alec?"

Como si pudieses hablar, Alec le dijo. No es como que hayas aparecido cuando te necesitaba. ¿Para qué crees que te pago?

Tú no me pagas. Estoy haciendo esto por la bondad de mi corazón. Y, oye, yo no soy el que esta teniendo una conversación con una invención de mi subconsciente. Ahora presta atención, tu novio esta siendo cariñoso.

Alec sintió los labios de Magnus presionarse contra su frente, alcanzó a escucharlo murmurar, "Buenas noches amor" y luego finalmente se durmió.


End file.
